


Open and Find Out

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: transficfest, Gen, Happy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of his transition, Dean finds more than just a few useful things in the packages his family gives him.</p>
<p>For the transficfest prompt #60 - "Anything involving Dean being FTM". <a href="http://msbeeinmybonnet.tumblr.com/">Msbeeinmybonnet</a> wanted Sam being gently teasing but supportive, and I just like Bobby okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open and Find Out

"Hey, kid, catch." Bobby threw a box at Dean in a high arc, making it easy for him to grab as it sailed towards his head. It bore the word 'Androderm' in clear, black letters and little other clue about what might be contained inside.

"What's this?" Dean held the box up in confusion.

"Open it and read the leaflet." Bobby shrugged. "Don't tell your dad." He left without another word.

Dean opened the box to find six little squares that looked kind of like giant corn plasters, and a leaflet that said 'Androderm' again at the top, but then, underneath, 'testosterone transdermal system'.

Tears pricked at the back of Dean's eyes. The leaflet explained that it was a six-month supply, a full dose, practically liquid gold smeared on a patch. The box went safely away in the bottom of his bag, where it wouldn't be seen, minus one patch stuck on the inside of his arm.

He didn't ask Bobby where he'd gotten it. But in five months' time, Dean found another, new box in his bag after he and Sam had visited Bobby, replacing the one that he'd just taken the last patch out of, along with a razor and a note telling him to shave the pathetic facial hair he was trying desperately to grow out, because he looked ridiculous. He took the advice, and the opportunity to admire the more angular planes of his face, broader shoulders and the serious growth spurt he'd just been through.

Once he was done with shaving - which turned out to be a lot different from shaving your legs and about four hundred times more dangerous - he went to seek out Bobby, who was sitting behind the desk in his study. Maybe they usually didn't talk about things, but this was a thing that deserved an acknowledgement.

"Hey, Bobby?" Dean wet his lips, not sure how to continue. Touchy-feely stuff wasn't exactly his strong suit. "Uh, I just... wanted to say thanks, I guess."

Bobby turned his face away from whatever he was doing and looked Dean over. "You look good, Dean. Feel better?"

"Yeah," Dean breathed a sigh of relief as he spoke. "Way better."

"All the thanks I need, kiddo," Bobby said sincerely. "You missed a spot, by the way."

"Oh _come on_ ," Dean whined. "I'm starting to get why you don't bother."

Bobby was silent for a moment, and just as Dean was feeling like he needed a way to fill that silence, he spoke up again. "Want me to show ya?"

There were those tears again, which had been slower to come recently but reserved for special occasions like this all the same. "Yeah," Dean replied thickly. "That'd be great."

-~o0o~-

"I got you something." Sam handed over a package with an almost suspiciously plain label and sat down next to him on his bed. They'd been here a week, which Dean supposed was just long enough to get something in the mail if you really set your mind to it.

"What is it?" Dean peeled open the bag gingerly. Knowing Sam, it could have been just about anything.

"Open it and find out." Sam grinned.

Of all the things Dean was not expecting to pull out of a package handed to him by his brother, a plastic cock wouldn't even have entered his mind. He stared at the object in his hand, then back at Sam, then back at the weird, squishy fake dick he was holding.

"What the hell?" Dean continued to alternate between staring at his brother and the thing he'd just pulled out of a mail bag.

"It's got a hole in it so you can pee standing up," Sam explained casually. "You take forever in the bathroom."

"I... uh." Dean squished the fake dick a little. He could see how it worked, and if it did actually work, it could be pretty cool. "Thanks, I think."

"Don't mention it." Sam patted him on the shoulder and retreated to his own bed. "Oh, umm, I read on the internet that you should practice in the shower so you don't pee all over yourself."

"I'm starting to think you're a little _too_ concerned by how and when I pee." Dean turned his new toy over in his hands. Now that he was over the shock, it seemed kind of nice. Weighty enough that he'd know it was there without it being uncomfortable, probably pretty easy to clean, and about the right skin tone if anyone looked at it while he was peeing. Plus, it'd make it a million times easier to go on the side of the road when he needed to.

"Seriously, thanks, Sammy." Dean looked over at his brother and smiled. "Not even gonna ask where you got it, but it means a lot."

"You're welcome," Sam said to the book he was holding. "It's really no big deal," he added. 

Dean was just starting to believe that it really wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> It's entirely possible that the things mentioned here didn't technically exist when Dean was in his late teens but it's also nearly impossible to find out so we're pretending they definitely did.


End file.
